Cinder - Hilda!
by Wind Kite
Summary: The story follows the classic tale of a poor girl who's badly treated by her stepmother and sisters and who at the end married a prince. But what happens when the characters are from the anime Beelzebub? (Disclaimer: Beelzebub is not mine. It belongs to Tamura-sensei)
1. Chapter 1

This is not the official first chapter of the story. This talks about Hilda's past. I just want to follow and maintain how the original storyline of _Cinderella_ started but i made a few changes.

Before proceeding, I have to let you know that this is quite an emotional or dramatic part because as i have stated I want to start this by following the original story of Cinderella.

I hope you enjoy reading my first entry.

 **(Disclaimer:** I do not own Beelzebub)

* * *

 **Hilda's Past**

Once upon a time, there was a merchant and his wife who lived nearby a beautiful meadow at the edge of a forest. With all the glories of nature around them, the couple lived there quite peacefully and contentedly. However, no matter how peaceful and contented they thought they were, they always knew that there was something missing in their little family. For a long time, the couple had been longing to have a child. It had been the only wish that they have since the day that they lived together in their humble cottage.

Fortunately, fate was not unkind to them. Their wish was heard and one fateful day, a baby girl was born. She had blonde hair like her parents' and emerald green eyes that resembled her mother's. The couple was overjoyed with such a blessing and they thought their lives couldn't be happier as it is now.

As time passed by, the baby grew up into a lovely little girl and became her parents' pride and joy.

One day, the mother decided to take her daughter in her most favorite place in the world.

"Hildegarde", her mother said. "What are you making sweetie?"

The mother walked towards her daughter and kneeled beside her. The little girl stood there and hold out something to her mother.

"Look what I've made for you mother", she said with a beaming smile.

"Oh, how pretty. Did you made it yourself?"

"Yes," the little girl happily answered as she put the crown of flowers on her mother's head. "Now you are the Queen!"

Her mother laughed and tapped a finger on her daughter's nose.

"And I made this one for myself so we will look the same," added the girl as she picked the other crown she made awhile ago.

"Oh, did you?", her mother asked while gently taking the crown from her daughter's hand. "Now then, as the 'Queen', may I have the honor to place this beautiful crown on the Princess's head?"

"Yes you may." Hilda giggled and curtsied to her mother who also curtsied back after placing the little crown atop the girl's blonde head.

"Oh look how perfectly it suits you!" exclaimed the mother. "You are now the Princess of this kingdom."

Hildegarde laughed and hugged her mother tightly as a little girl could. And then she asked, "Can I really be a Princess?"

Her mother lovingly looked at the wide green orbs that resembled her own. Then she answered, "You are already a princess, Hilda. Our beautiful little princess."

"Really?" asked the girl with her beaming green eyes.

"Of course you are", said the mother while motioning to her daughter to sit on her lap. "Do you see this meadow full of flowers? This is our kingdom and everything in it is our subject."

"What's a subject?"

"Well, they are the ones that occupy our kingdom and the ones that you, me, and your father have to protect."

"Why do we have to protect them, mother?"

Hilda's mother smiled. She slid her left hand to the blonde locks that fell and covered on one of her daughter's eye and tuck it behind her little ear. "Because there are some people in this world who will find ways to take our kingdom from us. And if they do, our subjects will not be veeery happy."

To this, Hilda frowned and said, "I don't want them to become sad. After all, these flowers make me happy. Just like you and father."

"And that's why we have to protect them."

The little girl paused for a moment. Looking at the meadow in front of her, she couldn't believe why there would be such people who would take away her happiness. She thought about the flowers, the bees, the birds that nestled in the bushes and her mother and father taken away from her. She became sad at that thought.

"Will you protect them?" her mother suddenly asked while stroking her daughter's blonde hair.

Hilda quickly stood and clenched her fist.  
"With all my life!" she proclaimed with determination. Her eyes shone brightly as she spoke. At that time, her mother saw that Hilda reminded her of her husband's bravery. Yet somehow, upon looking at those bright emerald orbs, she could tell that her daughter also reminded her of herself - of her strong will, of her stubbornness, and a little hint of her audacity.

The mother simply smiled then pat Hilda's head. She then hugged her daughter close to her bosom and stared at the meadow glistening with all it's beauty under the midday sun. The gentle breeze softly blew on them as if soothing both the mother and the child. The flowers bowed to them and danced like waves reaching upon the shore.

"Hilda", her mother began to spoke, "promise me that you'll protect this part of land. Promise me that you won't let others take our little kingdom. Can you do that?"

Hilda looked up to her mother wondering. But when she saw her mother's smile, she nodded at once and smiled back, the sweetest smile only a little girl can give.

"And promise me that you won't let that sweet smile fade..." whispered her mother which was almost inaudible to Hilda.

Now in every kingdom, sorrow would always find its way to shake up everything. This time it didn't spare the little girl's family no matter how they tried to live happily and peacefully.

First, Hilda's mother became ill with a disease which was not known in the whole kingdom. Day after day, she became weak that she became bedridden. Her once pinkish white complexion turned pale. She looked older than what she's supposed to. Her once warm smile turned weak and it broke her husband's and Hilda's hearts to see her. And yet, never did Hilda show her mother a sad face. Her father told her to always smile in front of her mother so as not to worry her. She promised. If this would cheer her mother, if this would bring life to her pale face, she would do it. She prayed every night for her mother to get well. She brought her fresh flowers every morning. She kept her promise to greet her mother with a sweet smile.

But then, one early morning, as Hilda hurriedly ran to her mother's room to bring her fresh flowers, she suddenly saw that people are crowding in the room. The servants stood near at the end of her mother's bed. Their faces bowed down and one of them wiping tears. She saw the doctor gently patting her father's back who was hugging her mother.

 _"What's going on?"_ she thought. " _What are they all doing here? Why is father...why is he...?"_

"Father?" is the only word that came out of Hilda's mouth. She stood by the doorstep not wanting to enter the sad cold room of her mother. She hugged the flowers tightly against her chest as if it would protect her from something she feared.

"Hilda...", her father turned to her " your mother... come and see her...one last time." His father hold out a hand to her telling her to come by his side. His eyes show weariness from lack of sleep but as Hilda watched him, she saw despair and sadness welling from his eyes.

With trembling limbs and teary eyes, Hilda slowly approached his father. Her chest began to tighten as she felt pain building inside her heart. Her gripped on the flowers tightened even more as she finally reached the bed. Her father suddenly hugged her and that was when she began to cry. She looked at her poor mother whose eyes wouldn't open to show her bright green eyes again. She called out to her as she clasped the cold hand of her mother but the latter didn't respond. Even her warm trembling hands couldn't make her mother's hand warm anymore. She sobbed. She didn't want her mother to leave her. She wanted to see her smile once again and hug her. But her mother... her dear mother... wouldn't be able to do it again.

Two years passed and the pain turned to memories. Hilda kept her promise and she smiled as often as she could. She smiled at her father, at what they still have, and at the memories her mother had left her. She and her father tried their best to live as happily as they were before.

However, they were not forgotten by Sorrow. It's true that it left them to start over but then it returned with more desire to shake up Hilda's life.

Three months passed since her father left to travel to another country for his trade. And since then, Hilda had not heard from him. Not even a single letter came to her while she waited. Yet, she still hoped and prayed for his safe return.

One cloudy morning, as she was busily helping the servants in the kitchen, a loud knock was heard from the main door. She ran hurriedly to open it thinking that it must be the mailman who was to deliver a letter from her father. After all, who else could be knocking on their front door this early morning. When she opened it, she was shocked to see that it was her father's friend, who lived in town and who was supposedly accompanying her father in his travel. She greeted him politely and asked if the man needs something even though she wondered why he's there.

"Miss Hildegarde, I..." the man replied. He slowly take off his hat and tried to finish what he was about to say. After a moment of silence, he finally added, "..I came as fast I could..."

Hilda watched his expression changed to something that showed pity and grief. She instantly knew what he meant. The pain which she kept locked up inside her heart suddenly burst forth creeping on every part of her body. She quickly slammed the door and ran to her room.

" _Again?!_ " she thought as she lie face down on her bed while clenching her fist. She was angry but she didn't know to whom she would bent her anger. At the same time, she felt hopeless and pitied herself for the first time.

 _"What now? What am I suppose to do now? Why do you have to leave me here like this? Why now? Why do you have to take them both from me?"_

All these questions kept rushing into her mind like angry sparks of fire from the hearth. Yet, all she could do was cry as if she could make the pain inside escape.

"Miss Hilda..." a servant called out to her from the doorstep. "I-I'm terribly sorry Miss Hilda."

Hilda didn't turn to the servant. She lay down there as if she didn't heard anything. In fact, she didn't really bother what the servant said. The pain and grief of her loss were more than enough to distract her from thinking properly.

"I-I'll be downstairs when you need something Miss Hilda", the worried servant said.

As if she needed anything to calm and soothe her at that moment. She just needed to be alone.

" __Yes, I just need to be alone. I should just have__ _ _ _to g___ _ _ _et___ _ _used__ _to this right?"_ she thought again. " _After all I'm all alone now. I'm left alone... Always left alone."_

All day, she stayed in her room and didn't bother to eat anything. When the night came, she wondered what will happen to her in the morning. She was tired from everything. She was exhausted from crying all day and letting the pain and grief torture her. Before sleep visited her that night, one last thought crossed her mind.

 _"Will you protect our little kingdom? Can you do that?"_ It was her mother's words which echoed in her thoughts.

When she finally closed her eyes, she only whispered to herself, "I will try..."

* * *

So there you go. I hope you like it.

I will try to justify each Beelzebub characters in the following chapters. Though i am quite sure it will be a difficult task... I will also try to lessen the drama and put some more funny scenes. However, what looks funny to me might not be funny to you. lol. So please understand... Tehee!

Please review. Positive and negative reviews are very much appreciated. Just please don't use harsh words. :)


	2. Chapter I: Protecting the Kingdom

Here's the first chapter of the story. Enjoy reading!

 **(Disclaimer:** I do not own Beelzebub.)

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **Protecting the Kingdom**

 _Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Hilda hurriedly ran towards the source of the jingling bell. This was the tenth time today that her presence was requested...urgently. She always got annoyed with that noise since it won't stop until she reached the person who was doing it. When she opened the main door, she was instantly greeted by a blonde who was obviously irritated by her delay.

"Where have you been, Hildegarde?!" shouted the blonde. "I have been waiting here since forever!"

Technically, it had been only a minute that passed since the shouting blonde stood there. However, she liked making Hilda suffer this way thus the urgency.

"I was doing the laundry" Hilda tried to reason away her delay, "that your mother instructed me to fin-"

"I didn't told you to speak up!" Yolda suddenly interrupted her. "It was your fault for not coming here immediately."

A vein popped on Hilda's head obviously annoyed by the tone Yolda addressed her. Yet somehow she managed to calmly speak again, "I told you that your mother has instruc-"

"Aren't you listening?!" shouted the other blonde, now louder. "And you have the nerve to talk back to me now? Wait until mother hears this and then you'll get punished."

Hilda stayed quiet for a moment letting her anger evaporate through her pores. Then she said, "Okay then. What is it that you want me to do, Yolda?"

"What did you call me just now?" Yolda hissed.

"I'm sorry. Yolda-SAMA." another vein popped on Hilda's head and her right eye twitched as she corrected her mistake.

"That's right. You better remember that." Yolda smiled satisfied with her answer. "Anyway, I want you to tidy up my room. I suddenly decided to change my clothes since the other one was torn at the hem. You better fixed it too. And my boots, the one with black laces, were dirty from going to town the other day when it rained. I want you to clean it and make it as shiny as the town's mailman's bald head. Do you hear me?"

Hilda sighed and nodded to Yolda's demands. The latter didn't let her passive response escape.

"What?! Is that a form of complain?"

"No, Yolda-sama", Hilda just bowed as she said it. "Everything is clear."

In her head, Hilda would ask herself why she would easily let this stupid blonde girl get in her nerves, but then again, she would also remember why.

"Good." scoffed the other blonde.

After she was dismissed, Hilda climb the stairs and walked towards the corridor that led to Yolda's room. As she opened the door, she saw different clothes, laces and stockings lying on the floor. She frowned at the sight knowing that she had just finished cleaning this room a few hours ago. She picked up each dress then sat up at the end of the soft bed. She smoothed up the wrinkles of the sheets and sighed.

Since when was the last time she had slept on this bed? Certainly, it seemed to her that it was centuries ago when in fact, it had been only for four years. This was once her room which she sought refuge whenever she couldn't or didn't want to show her grief to other people. But right now, it's been occupied by the annoying loud mouthed Yolda. She still remembered the day when her aunt Izabella and her daughters moved here. Since then, a lot of things changed which she unwillingly accepted.

* * *

Hilda was wearing her black dress. It was the last day of her father's funeral. She was still twelve years old yet she had already experienced a terrible loss at her age. After the funeral, Hilda went back to their house along with the servants. She wanted to cry again but she held it back so no more people would worry for her. She had to make an impression that she's already strong enough to take care of herself though deep inside her she's still her parents' little girl.

When they arrived at the house, an unusual sight displayed before her. At the front of their house stood four people. One was a lady wearing glasses whose piercing glare could see through you. Beside her were two girls who were about Hilda's age. One was a blonde like her and the other whose had a rather spiky short red hair. To Hilda, the adult female standing in their midst seemed to be their mother for they had the same piercing glare (though the short red haired one was a bit laid back). The other person besides the three females was a man of middle age who was holding a bag full of papers. He looked rather awkward and weak as he stood there near the three ladies. When he saw Hilda, he nervously walked towards her while waving a hand. Hilda found it ridiculous.

They were now inside the house. After a few moments of introduction, Hilda learned that the women with glasses was her aunt Izabella and the two girls, whose name's are Yolda and Sachura, her cousins. The man told her that her aunt's husband was the younger brother of her father of whom she had never heard before. It appeared that this younger brother of her father had died at sea and left her aunt with their daughters. But Hilda couldn't understand why they came so sudden without informing her. Not that it's important to her, but she knew that it was more convenient to both parties.

Her said aunt began to speak interrupting her thoughts as if she's reading them. "We heard about your parents death and we offer you our condolences. We came her as soon as we heard. But, this is not the only reason why we came here. You see when your late uncle left his home, he didn't inherited anything from his parents. So, when he died he didn't left us as much. We end up having a terrible life. And then we heard about your father, and her only daughter who would be left alone..."

Although she was still young at that time, Hilda perfectly understood where the conversation was going. She didn't like the idea of living with her aunt whom she didn't even know existed but she couldn't complain, as well, after what her aunt added.

"This man here," her aunt said as she looked at the awkward man, "came here to tell you that if no relatives or no guardian would claim you, you'd be brought to the orphanage whether you like it or not. Half of your father's fortune was already claimed by traders whom he had owed from his travel. The other half and this house were of course for you to succeed. However, the fortune won't be passed on to you unless there is a relative or a guardian who would claim you or unless you'd get married. But considering your age, the latter is impossible."

Hilda now knew what her aunt wanted and that was to succeed her father's fortune through her. If they lived with her, they'd be spared from their terrible life. She hated to think about it but her aunt rather wanted her to be grateful for their sudden visit for if they had not arrived in such a time, she'd end up in the orphanage.

Hilda felt uncomfortable at that thought. She didn't want to leave this place. Happy memories of her parents lived here. After all, it was their little castle.

"What happens to this house if nobody would claim me?" she asked.

"The kingdom would claim it", the man answered her.

"What do you mean?" asked the poor girl.

"It means that it will belong to the King and Queen."

"But the King and Queen doesn't need a small house", Hilda retorted almost crying. "They already have a castle!"

"Well, it doesn't necess-"

"Foolish girl!", butted her aunt. "It only means that it would belong to their possession and that they can do whatever they want with it."

Hilda chilled at the thought. She couldn't afford to lose this house and all the memories with it. Her mother said this was their 'kingdom' and therefore she had to protect it no matter what the cost.

"I understand now..." Hilda weakly said. "All I have to do is accept them as my relatives and let them stay here, right?"

The man was surprised but he courteously nodded. Her aunt, on the other had, raised an eyebrow at what she said.

 _"If this is the only way so I won't lose our kingdom,"_ she thought, _"If this the only way to keep my promise..."_

"So be it." Hilda calmly said. And at that time, she looked exactly like her mother.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

A voice suddenly snapped Hilda from her thoughts. She turned and saw her aunt at the doorstep.

"Didn't I tell you to finish the laundry?" her aunt's strict voice echoed in the room.

"I was about to finish it aunt Izabella," replied Hilda, "but Yolda suddenly called for me to clean her room."

"What?!" shouted her aunt. "Haven't I told you to finish cleaning this room a few hours ago? Were you idling again?"

"No, I would never," Hilda raised her voice as she protested. "And how could I idle, when all of you-"

"Enough!" hissed her aunt. "How dare you? If you ever talk back to me like that again, I'd throw you on the streets and you will never set foot on this house again you ungrateful girl!"

To this, Hilda could do nothing but kept silent. She knew that her aunt was not joking. She also knew that it would only get annoying if she talked back again. Nevertheless, she wanted to show her aunt that she was unfazed. That's why Hilda stood there staring at her aunt with a calmer stoic face.

"That's right", her aunt continued, "You better know your place Hildegarde."

Despite hearing these words, the blonde knew deep inside her that her aunt didn't like the way she looked at her. If she could guess it correctly, the woman in front of her was more irritated and felt uneasy looking at her face. She didn't know why but it had a weird effect on her aunt as if her face reminded the older woman of something or someone. And after she would do this, her aunt would always-

"Huh!" snorted her aunt. A cold sweat dropped on the side of her temple. "Get your face out of my sight. Disappear and go somewhere else!"

Hilda did go somewhere else. Not that she obeyed what she's been told but that was what she wanted at the moment. She put on her black cape and black boots as she went outside. She took a basket with her and decided to go to the town market.

When she arrived there, she saw that too many people had gathered at the town square. She hated the sight of it so she jostled her way to reach the nearest stalls. After a few hours of window shopping and buying what she only needed, she decided to take a leisurely stroll around the town.

On her way, she deeply sighed as she thought of her relatives. Why did she end up serving her aunt and her stupid cousins for four years? Why did she not ran away when she had a lot of chance? The orphanage might prove to be a better option?

Hilda stopped and shook her head. Of course she know why she had to stay despite of how her aunt and her cousins treated her.

"I had to keep my promise no matter what", she told herself.

She started to walk again when she suddenly heard a loud shriek behind her. She turned around and saw a man sent flying towards her. She quickly thought of dodging him but it was too late. At the end, she ended up stumbling and crashing on an apple stand.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Next chapter will reveal more characters.

Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter II: The King Of Street Brawling

Hello dear readers. Here's another chapter for you.

Please leave a comment or review.

Please excuse me for some grammatical errors in this chapter. If you found one, please tell. Thanks.

 **Disclaimer:** Beelzebub is not mine.

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **The King of Street Brawling**

 _Craassh._

"What the?" Hilda said to herself shocked at what suddenly happened.

She had fallen on one of the apple baskets of the nearby stand. The small basket that she took with her was thrown a few feet away from her. All the goods and ingredients that she bought awhile ago had been emptied out the basket and was now scattered like garbage on the pavement.

She stood up as if nothing happened. She dusted off her clothes and cape. Then, she scanned the area where she fell. A few meters to her left was a light orange haired man who was now sitting up straight despite of the bruises and cuts that were both on his face and arms. Hilda slowly walked towards him.

"Tch," said the man while wiping off the blood from the corner of his mouth. As he was about to stand up, he noticed a figure standing in front of him. He suddenly tensed and clenched his fist. When he looked at who's figure it was, he somehow relaxed.

"Oi, blondie," he said, addressing the woman in front of him, "what the hell are you doing?"

The woman didn't move an inch. She stood there silently with her head bowed so that most of her face was now covered by her bangs.

The oranged haired man, who appeared to have a lip chain on the corner of his mouth, stood up annoyed by her presence. "Huuh? You gone deaf or what? Move aside you bi-"

 _Paaaak!_ Another crash.

Before he could finish his sentence, the blonde kicked him by the neck and he was again sent flying to another stall breaking the goods. The owner, horrified at what he saw, got the unconscious man by the collar and shouted curses at him. Then out of the corner of his eye, a blonde wearing a black cape suddenly appeared. She had eyes as cold as death and even if she didn't say anything, the owner got terrified, quickly released his grip from the man, and scrambled away from the sight of the blonde.

The woman glared at the orange haired man who now looked as if he wouldn't return to the world of living...at least for awhile. She dragged out his lifeless body by the back of his collar from the ruined stall. All people tensed by the sight of her and stepped a few feet back away from her.

"Kanzaki-san!" came a loud voice. It was from a tall big man whose hair was divided into two braided pig tails.

"Ohooh," said another voice. "Look there Shiroyama-kun."

The said big man whose name was Shiroyama turned to his friend who was pointing at somewhere.

"Looks like Kanzaki-kun is dead", the other man said and chuckled.

"What the hell are you talking, Natsume? I know Kanzaki-san wouldn't be easily defeated like...thaaaat!" Shiroyama squealed as he finally looked at what his friend was pointing.

Natsume just laughed at the reaction of his friend. "I told you right?"

"Oi, scumbags", Hilda said calmly at the two men. "Do you know this pathethic moron?"

Shiroyama stared with disbelief, his jaw wide opened. Natsume on the other hand kept a smiling face.

"I'm asking you dead brains!" Hilda shouted.

"Yes, we know him." Natsume answered since the big guy couldn't speak at the moment.

"Hmph," Hilda raised her eyebrow. "Were you the ones who sent him flying at me awhile ago?"

 _"Didn't you send him flying yourself?"_ Natsume was about to say it but thought better of it.

"No!" shouted the big man who was now back from his shocked self. "Kanzaki-san is our friend. We would never-"

"Then tell me..." said Hilda, interrupting the big man from his 'would-be passionate speech', a vein started showing on her forehead, "tell me which idiot dare to ruin my day?!"

* * *

"Oraaaaah!" roared a black haired young man as he punched-kicked-punched his opponent. "Take this! Take that!"

Most of the crowd yelled in unison as the opponent was sent flying 15 meters away from him (probably dead). The rest cried in depression as they lose their bet.

"Hahaha", laughed the black haired man with an evil grin on his face. "Man, aren't you all weak and stupid? I'm the King here, the KING! D'you hear that?!"

The crowd yelled again to agree. Then they started chanting, "King! King! King!" repeatedly.

Suddenly, loud groans were heard at the back of the crowd. Anybody who turned their faces to see what caused the ruckus were instantly sent flying or got beaten to a pulp. In a few minutes, there was now a cleared path through the crowd and walking in the middle was a blonde maiden effortlessly dragging the orange haired man from awhile ago.

"You there!" exclaimed the blonde after throwing away the unconscious man in one heap.

The said King walked towards the woman after seeing how she threw the oranged haired man he defeated awhile ago. Somehow, it impressed him a little bit.

"Huuh?!" he snarled at the blonde, his face a few inches from hers. "Who the hell are you? You got a problem here bit-"

He didn't even finish his sentence when he found himself flying and landed on the old crates piled beside a stall. He quickly sat up surprised. He stared at the blonde in front of him. Her emerald eye looked at him as if he was some dirt. The expression on her face mocked and annoyed him. He got up and walked towards the blonde.

"Oi, stupid woman", he started with an evil grin on his face, "what the hell are you doing barging in someone else's fight? Are you looking to get yourself killed?"

The blonde sneered at him. "I'm the one who should ask you that, you brainless twit!"

"What was that, you dumbass?!" the man shouted, a vein popping on his head.

"You heard me, fool! Or did your rotten ears stopped working?" she said with a smirk on her face that annoyed him even more.

 _"This woman is getting on my nerves. Should I beat her up? Should I tie her on a tree upside down? Or should I sell her to a cannibal tribe?"_ the young man thought.

He was so annoyed that he couldn't decide what to do to her. What only came out from his mouth was, "Ha-ha. Hahaha. Ahahahaha. Where the hell would I find a cannibal tribe? Hahaha."

 _Slap_.

The blonde woman slapped the idiotic man in front of him. The crowd was confused at what they're looking at. Nobody said anything. Nobody dared to move. Cold sweat ran down from their brows and everyone gulped the lump that formed in their throats as they waited what would happen next.

"I can see that you are a fool", the woman started, never letting her mocking smirk fade, "but I didn't expect that your little brain is scattered somewhere."

 _Boom._

The King finally fumed out of anger. Her words rang on his ears like killer bees. He had enough of this blonde witch. He decided that he'd tie her to a tree and hang her upside down. But first, he must silence her. Yes, that's what he'd finally do. He didn't care if this bitch would die by his plan. In fact, he's rather happy with it. He should teach her a lesson.

After making up his mind, he quickly gripped the arms of the blonde. He was so fast that even the woman in front of him was slightly startled. When he was about to grab her by the waist, a shout came from the crowd which earned everyone's blank stare.

"Stoooop!", said the voice. "I said stop!"

A silver haired young man, whose right hand was partly covering his face, suddenly appeared behind the devil looking King.

"What the hell are you doing, man?" he said, his eyes staring in between the fingers of his right hand. He stood there as if he looked cool or something. However, the crowd just looked at him with disgusted or annoyed faces.

"Huh?! Can't you see I'm busy?" the King said.

"No, that's not what I meant, fool" the silver haired man smiled. "That's not how you handle a beautiful woman like her."

He suddenly began walking towards the two people and kicked off the black haired young man to the side. He put his hands on the blonde's shoulders and looked back at his black haired friend.

With his serious creepy eyes sparkling, he raised a thumb up to his friend and said, "Watch and learn. This is how you do-"

 _Uuuuuk-gyah._

"Pfft. Haha", the black haired man laughed, "serves you right Creepichi."

The white haired man curled on the stone pavement like a worm. His eyes glistened as tears were forming in them due to the pain in his abdomen.

"Why are you laughing, you devil?!" whimpered his friend. "And who are you calling Creepichi?!"

The blonde's eye twitched at the sight of the two men in front of her.

"You fools! Now I have wasted my precious time on your stupid childish games", the woman declared in an icy voice. Everyone shuddered when she talked, or at least those who heard her.

She began to leave fearing that she'd cause or draw more attention. The crowd stepped back making a path for her as she passed. When she was halfway, the black haired man called out to her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, stupid woman?!"

She turned around and answered him with a playful little smile on her calm face, "Away from you, sewer rat!"

The King was rather surprised at the change of her attitude and thought, _"How can she quickly calm down after she stormed at me?"_

But then, she added with that icy glare of hers, "Just pray that we won't cross paths again, you fool. For when that happens, I'd definitely cook your stupid brain!"

 _"Huuuh? What did she say?!"_

"Damn you stupid bitch!" he screamed at the top of his lungs but the blonde woman quickly disappeared through the crowd.

That was the very first time that the King got really pissed by a woman. He avoided women as much as he can, not that he hated them, but he just didn't know how to handle them. But when that blonde wench came, it's as if it's him who can't handle himself.

When he thought about it, he unconsciously smiled and murmured, "I guess I would never understand women, especially that smug looking blonde."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading. :)


	4. Chapter III: We Meet Again

Here's another update. Hope you enjoy this.

Again, please excuse me for some grammatical mistakes and the poor choice of words used in this chapter. I am also bad at giving a chapter title especially to this one. I hope you understand.

Thank you for those who read, follow and give a review to my story. I really appreciate it.

 **Disclaimer:** Beelzebub is not mine.

* * *

 **Chapter III**

 **We Meet Again**

 _Knock. Knock.  
_

Hilda opened the door when the woman inside the room told her to come in.

She was wearing a faded prussian blue dress and an apron that hang down on the top layer of her long rounded skirt. Her blonde hair was tied in a bun as usual and her bangs still drooped in front of her left eye. She might look slightly shabby but her beauty remained the same. If she had only been born to a wealthy family, she'd surely have lots of suitors who would vie for her hand.

The older woman, who saw her niece's countenance reflected in the same mirror she's looking at, frowned. Her face seemed to look like that of an envious woman.

"What is it?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"The breakfast is ready, aunt Izabella", Hilda answered courteously.

"Hmph," snorted her aunt, "then tell your cousins to come to the dining area."

The blonde nodded and asked, "Is that all?"

The older woman watched her niece's habitual stoical expression in the mirror. Her right eye twitched as she became more irritated with Hilda's presence that without any hesitation, she wanted the blonde girl out of her room.

"Yes. Now get out of my sight!", she yelled.

Hilda left her aunt's room smiling inwardly. Somehow, it felt satisfying seeing her aunt get annoyed with her stoical expression, though she sometimes unconsciously did it. She wondered why it bothered her aunt so much to such extent that she'd want her to leave immediately. Not that she cared about it but it was quite an odd behavior of her aunt.

She then head towards her cousins' rooms which was both adjacent to her aunt's. She knocked on the first door three times before entering. When she opened the door, she found her blonde cousin trying to work on the zippers at the back of her dress.

"Hey Hilda," said the blonde when she saw Hilda coming in, "give me a hand here."

Hilda rolled her eyes and walked to her blonde cousin. It's always like this every morning. She had already told Yolda many times on how to do it easily. But somehow, her cousin was more stupid than she thought.

When Hilda was done with the zippers, she thought of asking the other blonde about Sachura. The latter would sometimes come by Yolda's room every morning to borrow one of her sister's dress.

"Do you know where Sachura is?" she asked Yolda.

The other blonde yawned before she made a response. Some of her blonde locks were standing up like she'd been in a cat fight. She then went back to her bed and threw herself in.

"She went downstairs after she came here", murmured the sleepy blonde.

"I see", Hilda said as she walked towards the door. "You should come downstairs too, Yolda."

Upon hearing her cousin said her name so plainly, Yolda jolted up. She suddenly became awake because of what she heard. She shouted back to her cousin to correct her but, the latter was already outside. So instead of shouting for more, Yolda grabbed the comb lying on the side table and threw it on the door. The comb made a weak thud.

Outside, Hilda smiled to herself as she heard the noise. She then went down the stairs and head towards the dining area.

When she got there, she was surprised to see Sachura already sitting at her usual place by the table. As far as she know, this spiky red haired lady was always late for breakfast. The said girl noticed Hilda walking towards the table so she turned around and smiled at her.

"What?" Hilda raised an eyebrow at her cousin's strange behavior.

"Oh, nothing", Sachura replied with her mischievous smile. "Just give me my food. I'm starving."

Hilda sensed that Sachura was up to something. She knew that her red haired cousin would not always greet her with a smile, especially in the morning. She wondered what her cousin was planning to do. Nevertheless, she stayed calm and composed in order to hide her curiosity.

After a moment, Yolda and her mother came and sat down on the remaining seats. Yolda was telling her mother about Hilda's behavior but the former just dismissed her daughter's endless complaints and told her to shut up. It was then that Sachura started a conversation with her mother.

"Say mother", she said with a wicked smile, "have you heard about what happened at the town the other day?"

Hilda jerked while filling Yolda's cup with tea when she heard Sachura spoke. She almost spilled the hot liquid on her cousin which made the latter hissed at her. Her aunt, however, didn't see her reaction but instead raised an eyebrow at the book she was reading and waited for her daughter to continue.

Upon seeing this, Sachura chuckled and added, "I have heard that a brawl occurred near the town market and caused a few stalls to get destroyed."

"Sachura", said her mother, "there's nothing new about that news. Those ruffians always do what they want and inconvenient other people."

"Oh but there's really something NEW about it, mother", Sachura said while glancing at Hilda.

Hilda froze at that moment. She knew that Sachura was talking about the ruckus she made the other day. Despite the uneasiness she felt, she managed to put on a blank face to tell her mischievous cousin that the news didn't bother her. However, it didn't stop Sachura from spilling the beans.

"Do you know that there was a certain blonde woman who caused it? The townsfolk said that she wiped the floor with those thugs."

Her aunt stopped drinking her tea and looked at Hilda, "A certain blonde woman?"

"Yes. They even said that the blonde fought the strongest brawler in town whom they called King."

"How unladylike", Yolda commented as she rolled her eyes. Her sister snickered at her remark.

"Do you know who this woman is, Sachura?" her mother inquired.

"Well...um..", Sachura stammered.

She suddenly realized that she forgot to ask that part from the butcher's daughter who told her the story. She tried her best to remember if the butcher's daughter had somehow mentioned the blonde's name but she didn't.

"Stupid freckled girl! Curse you!" she shouted inside her head.

"Well?" her mother asked with an annoyed face.

"Well...um...they didn't really mentioned her name...so, uh...hehe", Sachura scratched the back of her head. A sweat dropped on the side of her cheeks.

"Then she could be any blonde who lived in town", said the mother as she sipped the warm tea in her cup. "Next time, don't give me such incomplete stupid stories. Do you understand me Sachura?"

The red haired girl nodded while her sister laughed at her.

As the conversation ended, Hilda let out a small sigh of relief which, unfortunately, didn't escape from the sharp observing eyes of her aunt.

"However, if any of you should get in that kind of stupidity," her aunt looked at her, "if any of you disgraced my name, I tell you, I certainly would not let it pass. You should remember that."

It was a warning for all of them but Hilda felt as if it was specifically meant for her. The conversation might not have exposed her but her aunt knew well that she was capable of starting a ruckus.

After breakfast, Hilda thought about her aunt's words again. She might intimidate her but it didn't mean that the older woman couldn't do anything to her when she did something foolish. She had to be careful next time. She had to avoid those stupid thugs, especially that idiotic man whom they called King.

She was scrubbing the floor of the kitchen when she thought all of this. She still had a lot of chores to do. It's still early in the morning but she was already tired. Meanwhile, her aunt and her two daughters were busy grooming themselves. They seldom gave her free time for herself. And when they did, it's only when her aunt told her to buy things at the market which gave her time to take a stroll around town and stop at the meadow on her way home, or sometimes when-

"Hilda-neesan!", a cheerful voice came calling behind her.

She turned and saw a happy face of a pink haired girl. The said girl came to her and said, "Good morning, Hilda-nee!"

"Lamia!" exclaimed Hilda who was surprised at the arrival of her young friend. "What brings you here?"

"I was asked by my father to take you to town", said the smiling girl.

"What for?"

"He promised you something, right?"

"Yes, he did", Hilda nodded.

"Then let's go Hilda-neesan!" Lamia said excitedly.

"But...", Hilda stopped. She suddenly remembered what her aunt said.

"What's wrong?", asked Lamia. "If it's your aunt, I already asked her permission so you can go with me. Don't worry I didn't tell her the real reason why were going there."

"That's not what I'm worried about", Hilda whispered to herself.

"Did you say something, Hilda-nee?"

"No", sighed Hilda. "But we should immediately go home afterwards."

Lamia wondered at what her blonde friend said. Usually, Hilda would be happy to stay at the town for awhile to escape from her relatives' annoying orders. She wanted to ask her friend what was worrying her but, knowing Hilda, she kept silent instead.

At the town, the two ladies walked side by side. Hilda wore her black cape as usual and Lamia wore a white one. Suddenly, the former got conscious of her attire. She feared that somebody might recognize her. She looked from left to right to see if there were people staring at her. Fortunately, nobody did. She felt relieved then started talking to her friend as she noticed that they had been quiet for awhile now.

"How's your mother?" asked the blonde.

"Eh? Oh, she's alright", replied the pink haired girl. "Though she quite missed you. She asked when you're going to take another visit."

Hilda smiled , "Tell her that I'd visit when I get a chance. And your father?"

"Well, he's still the same", said the girl, "But, he's been frequently summoned to the palace these days. That's why he can't go with us today."

"I see..." said Hilda.

Lamia and her parents were the only ones who treated Hilda like she belong to their family. They owed the blonde a lot for saving their only daughter when the latter got lost in the forest and was almost attacked by wolves. Since then, Lamia adored Hilda and began treating her like her older sister.

"Look Hilda-neesan", Lamia suddenly said.  
"It looks like we're here."

Hilda and Lamia stopped in front of the shop which had a signboard of two crossed swords. It was a weaponry shop.

"Let's go inside", said the young girl as she opened the shop's door. Hilda followed behind her.

When they were inside, a strong muscular man who had a spiky orange hair greeted them.

"Yo!" said the man. "Are you two ladies lost?"

"No we're not", said Lamia. "We're here to buy a sword."

"Oh, that so?," said the man, staring at them as if he didn't care.

"You're husbands ran off with another women or something?" he added half jokingly.

"It's none of your business!" Lamia shouted at him. "Are you gonna be an ass or are you gonna do your job?"

"Alright, no need to fuss shortie. So, what kind of sword are you looking for?"

"I'm not a shortie!" protested Lamia.

The man just shrugged at her. He started to pick on his nose which further irritated the pink haired girl.

"What's the best you've got?" suddenly asked the blonde.

"I'll show you if you have this", said the man while making a sign with his right hand, his index finger touching the tip of the thumb while the rest slightly bent.

Lamia frowned at him. She took a brown purse from her pocket and threw it at him. The man caught it and inspected the contents.

"Would that be enough?" the pink haired girl asked.

The man looked at them and nodded. "I don't know why you need a sword for, but this is the best I've got so far."

He laid a long sword in front of him. Hilda took and examined it. She unsheathed the sword and swung it from left to right to balance it's weight on her hand.

"This is good enough", she said.

"Huh? Are you kidding me blondie?" retorted the man. "That's the best sword you could ever find in this kingdom."

"Hmph. That so?" the blonde raised her eyebrow as she mimicked what the man said awhile ago.

"Interesting", the man said to himself, slightly annoyed by Hilda's remark.

"He's right, Hilda-neesan", butted Lamia. "You can't find a better sword than this. Even father got his first sword from this same shop. That's why he told me to bring you here."

"She's right blondie", agreed the proud man as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Lamia's father was the royal physician of the palace. He was also one of the royal guards before he became a physician. He was the one who taught Hilda some fighting skills and the one who taught her to master the sword. Due to his influence, Lamia could easily make Hilda's aunt bend to her wishes whenever she wanted Hilda to come with her.

"Whatever", sighed the blonde. "I still have to test this sword. We should go now Lamia."

As she turned around, the shop's door suddenly burst open. Two men hurriedly came inside then slammed the door behind them. The three other people inside the shop were dumfounded as they stared at the two men. The latter however didn't seem to notice their presence.

They were peeking anxiously at the shop's window. When a group of men passed by, they quickly ducked their heads as if they were trying to avoid the men outside. They panted so heavily that the holes of their noses resembled that of a horse. When the footsteps of the racketing men faded, the two men sighed with relief.

"Hehe, I guess we lost them..." said the one with the white hair.

"What are you saying you stupid Furuichi?! That was close, real close...!", the black haired one responded as he wiped the big drops of sweat on his forehead.

"Y-You're right...but we still lost them", nervously smiled the one named Furuichi.

"Oi, why are you two retards barging in my shop like that?" the shop owner asked.

"Oh, Toujou!", the black haired man greeted the shop owner like nothing happened. "How's the business doing? We were just droppi-... huh?"

He suddenly stopped when he noticed the woman standing in front of him. He stared at her for a moment then gasped.

"Y-Y-You're that damned blonde from before!" he shouted pointing a finger at her.

"So? What of it?" Hilda answered him calmly though she was also surprised that he still remembered her.

"What the hell are you doing here bitch?!" the black haired man roared.

"What kind of question is that birdbrain? We're customers here."

"She's right punk", said Toujou.

"Customer?!" exclaimed the black haired man as if what he heard was not a normal thing. "Don't kid with me. Did your husband ran off with another wom-"

Whooosh.

Hilda swooped her sword onto the man's head. However the black haired man dodged it quickly. Toujou chuckled and inwardly praised the woman's agility.

"Bitch!" shouted the man. "What the hell's wrong with you? This is the second time you've attacked me without any reason!"

"Is that so?" the blonde said. "Then good timing. I was just about to test this sword, dumbass!"

Hilda launched at the man with her sword. She was so fast that the man had a hard time dodging it.

"You're... a...trouble...maker...bitch!" said the man in between the attacks of the blonde.

When he stopped the attack of the woman by putting the sword in between his palms, he called out to his friend.

"Furuichi! You tell her...what happened to us... after she left the other day! Hnngh!" he said struggling to stop the blade from cutting off his hands.

His friend didn't respond. The white haired man was standing there with his mouth wide opened and his face turned pale. When he turned to whom Furuichi was gaping, he saw a pink haired girl who was also gaping like his friend. They were both extremely shocked by seeing each other.

"O-Oga..." Furuichi suddenly said, his voice quite shaky. "Grab that pink haired girl!"

"What?!" the black haired man said.

"Don't ask idiot! Just grab her and let's get out of here!

Oga acted hurriedly based on his instincts. He pushed Hilda to the side and the blonde stumbled and fell on the floor. Then, he quickly grab the stunned girl and placed her body on his shoulder.

"W-Wait...!" Lamia managed to protest.

"Let's run for it, Oga!" shouted Furuichi who was now opening the door for his friend. Oga followed him and then slammed the door (again) behind them.

* * *

There you have it. I will update the next chapter as soon as i can. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter IV: Chase

**To the readers** : Sorry for ending the previous chapter like that. I suck at giving endings. But thanks for taking your time to read my lame story. I really appreciate it.

To **Madoka** and **jdcocoagirl** : Thank you for making a review. Hope this chapter answers your question. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Beelzebub is not mine

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

 **Chase**

 _Hah..hah..hah_...

The two men were out of their breaths when they stopped and turned in a corner. The white haired man stood close to the wall and peeked nervously. At the distance, he saw a blonde woman who was running here and there with a sword in her hand. He quickly drew his head from the corner fearing that the woman would see him.

"This is not good Oga...this is not good", the white haired man shook his head.

"What are you saying Furuichi?" Oga asked his friend.

The pink haired girl butted in, "Um...will you put me down now? Please?"

Oga turned to Furuichi. The white haired man gave him a shaky nod. He put down Lamia and sat down beside his friend. The girl glanced at Furuichi then bowed her head to hide her blushing face. The two men saw it and were surprised, especially Furuichi who shuddered nervously.

"Do you know each other?" asked Oga who instantly put on a blank face.

"Eh? Well...um..." the blushing girl fidgeted and clenched her fists on her skirt. "He is... We are..."

"Lamia!" Furuichi suddenly shouted at the girl. "Do you know that beautiful blonde woman?"

"Huh? You mean Hilda-nee? O-Of course I know her..."

"So her name's Hilda..." whispered Furuichi whose mind suddenly seemed to wander somewhere else. "Hilda..."

 _Bonk!_

Oga blew a fist on Furuichi's head which then instantly resulted into a big red bump.

"Don't go changing the subject you idiot."

"That hurt you devil!" cried his white haired friend.

"Oh that so? You want another one?" Oga smiled at him with his evil grin.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you so stop that weird grin of yours. It gives me creeps!"

"Like you're one to talk idiot..." muttered Oga.

Lamia sat on a crate in front of them. She still couldn't believe that she'd meet the two of them like this. Her face became serious as she waited Furuichi to explain.

"First of all", Furuichi started, "Oga, don't you recognize her?"

"Huh?"

Oga glanced at Lamia. He put a hand under his chin trying to remember if he had already met the pink haired girl before.

Furuichi looked at his friend who sat there like _"The Thinker"._ He immediately interrupted the man realizing that it'd take a whole day for the latter to remember the girl.

"Ah forget it! She's Folkas's daughter. Remember?"

"Huh? Oh, I see... There's a resemblance", Oga nodded as if to agree with Furuichi, but then, "Who's Folkas by the way?"

 _Paak!_

Furuichi punched his friend on the face. "Idiot! You're such an idiot Oga. Folkas is the royal physician of the palace! How could you forget him!?"

"Ah, I remember now", Oga said while looking back at Lamia. "Wait... That means... You're the daughter of that scar faced old goat?!"

"Hey, don't you call my father like that!" shouted Lamia from her seat.

Meanwhile, after his friend just made a realization, Furuichi couldn't help but made a deadpanned face. He also made a monologue in his head which goes something like this, _"I already told you, you stupid moron!_ _Go die!"_

Oga just scratched the back of his head.  
With an impassive face, he then asked, "So, how do you know each other?"

Furuichi snapped from his thoughts and began to sweatdrop. Lamia, on the other hand, started to blush and fidget back on her seat.

"Well..." the white man started calmly. "Let's just say that her family and my family are acquainted... and... our families share a common business."

"Eh? So, in other words, you're her... fiance?" asked Oga who just randomly pulled the question out from his brain.

However, Lamia and Furuichi gaped as wide as their mouths can when they heard the man. The girl blushed wildly as her face turned tomato red. The white haired man on the other hand turned ghostly pale as if his black haired friend just hit the mark.

* * *

"Tch", Hilda said under her breath. "I've lost them."

She was running wildly around town searching for the two men who 'abducted' her friend. She couldn't understand what happened back at the shop when the one named Furuichi suddenly told his friend to grab Lamia. Based on the reaction of her friend and the man, she could've guessed that they knew each other. But then, they must have also known about Lamia's background that was why they took her. Yes, that was the only logical reason she could think of. Right now, the two men might be already planning to use Lamia to get a huge ransom from her parents. Or worse, they might be even torturing her poor friend.

She shuddered when she thought about the latter. She blamed herself for what happened. If they had only left the town immediately, this wouldn't happen to her friend. If she'd only refused to go with Lamia, this bad luck wouldn't befall on them.

She must find and save her friend before the end of the day. She must do it or else it will be too late. But then, she must do it carefully. She didn't want her aunt to find out that she's doing this kind of stupidity again.

Before starting on her little quest, Hilda quickly put on the hood of her cape and pulled it a little bit lower to cover her face. She strapped her new sword at her waist so nobody would see it. She decided that she'd look for abandoned places as it would be the most likely place they'd take Lamia.

When she was about to walk, a hand suddenly caught her by the shoulder. Hilda froze and tensed under her cape.

"Oi blondie, going somewhere?"

Hilda quickly slapped the hand from her shoulders. She jumped a few feet away from where she stood. Her right hand tightened its grip on the hilt of her sword. When she raised her head, she saw three men with familiar faces standing in front of her.

"That's her Kanzaki-san!" the big man shouted while pointing a finger at her.

"Oh it's the girl who beat up Kanzaki-kun", said the man beside him.

"Shut up Natsume", Kanzaki snarled.

Hilda calmly looked at the orange haired man then said, "Oi lip chain freak, move your stupid ass out of my way!"

A vein popped on Kanzaki's head. He gritted his teeth and started crunching his fists.

"Huh? Why are you in a hurry blondie? We haven't settled the score yet."

Hilda frowned at the man. She didn't want to start another ruckus. She then remembered that he was the one she beat up the other day and the one who got defeated by the King. That means, this man possibly knew where the two men took Lamia.

She pointed her sword at the man and asked, "Where is he?"

Kanzaki looked at the sharp blade pointed at him. He started to sweat but manage to scowl at the blonde. "Who you're looking for? You wanna fight with me right?"

"Moron! Tell me where that black haired dumb ass is hiding or I'll slit your throat."

"Do you mean Oga?" Natsume butted in with his usual smiling face. "Sorry. But we haven't seen him since this morning. It's funny. It's seems like the whole town is looking for him too."

"Hey, blondie. What's your business with Oga?"

Hilda glared at him. "That's none of your business!"

"Huh? Oh I see... You're Oga's woman, aren't you?"

Without any hesitation, Hilda kicked the man on his face. He flew in the air like before. His two friends had to look up in the sky and had to follow him where he's going to land. Fortunately, Kanzaki landed on a nearby tree.

"You damn blonde!", Kanzaki cursed as he hugged the branch where he fell.

"That was a nice flight Kanzaki-kun", laughed Natsume. "Good landing too."

"Stop that Natsume", said the big guy Shiroyama. "Help me get Kanzaki-san from this tree!"

"I'm gonna beat you up, blonde! Ya hear that?!" Kanzaki shouted as he struggled not to fall from the tree.

Hilda looked at them with a smirk on her face. "Fools... Why don't you do that when you get down from there? Too bad though. I'm in a hurry."

When she said that, the branch that Kanzaki was clinging to broke off. He fell on the ground with a loud thud and groaned as he landed on his back. Shiroyama quickly helped him stood up. When he looked around, the blonde was already gone. He fumed in anger that he kicked the branch that was now lying on the ground and smacked right up on Shiroyama's face.

"The hell did she go?!" Kanzaki shouted.

"There Kanzaki-san!" Shiroyama pointed at a blonde who was jostling her way through the crowd. His other hand was holding his nose to stop it from bleeding.

Kanzaki and his friends went after the blonde but when they arrived where they last saw her, the blonde woman was not there anymore.

* * *

Hilda immediately hid herself around the corner of a stall as soon as she noticed that the three thugs were running after her. She almost bumped into the wall in the process when she hadn't caught her balance. The men who's chasing after her stopped in front of the stall, near to where she was hiding. They were searching the place but they didn't find her. Soon enough, the three men went away and searched in another place.

Hilda sighed after the three stooges left. She thought of searching for Lamia in another location too in case the thugs came back. However, when she was about to leave, she suddenly heard voices talking behind the pile of old crates just a few feet away from her. She was intrigued by the voices so she moved closer to the crates. She leaned her blonde head forward and listened. To her surprise, she recognized a familiar voice.

 _"Lamia!"_ she shouted the name in her head as she quickly jumped out from behind the crates.

* * *

Next chapter will give some hints about Oga. I'll update soon. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	6. Chapter V: Charades

Hello dear readers. Here is my newest update.

Thanks again for those who made a review on the previous chapter. And many thanks to those who wanted an update on this story. I hope you enjoy this one.

 **Disclaimer:** Beelzebub is not mine.

* * *

 **Chapter V**

 **Charades**

 _Silence_...

The three sat there for a long while without uttering a word. Their eyes shifted from left to right or up and down, yet never making any contact with the other's. The black haired man sat cross legged on the stone floor, his fingers tapping incessantly on his knees. His white haired friend, who's sitting beside him, closed his eyes pondering on his thoughts. Across them, the pink haired girl stared at the cloudless blue sky above and gave off a sigh. They were like this for awhile now and it's, perhaps, because of the awkwardness in the atmosphere or because they were deep in their own thoughts. Perhaps, it's both.

For a guy who couldn't stand this kind of situation, Oga decided to act quickly to break the silence. He sighed as he turned to his white haired friend and punched him straight in the face without holding back.

 _Aaak_.

Furuichi cringed as he received the blow. Some blood oozed out from the corner of his mouth and his right cheek bloated in an instant as if he's eaten a whole tennis ball.

"Why'd you hit me?!" he yelled at Oga while wiping the blood off his mouth and stroking his swollen cheek.

"It's too quiet! I had to make some noise," responded his friend with a devil-may-care face.

"So that's why you hit me?!" complained the white haired man.

"It's also a good way to stretch my arm."

"You devil!"

"Idiot Furuichi!"

The pink haired girl struck a nerve as she observed the two bickering retards. Her eyebrow twitched as she watched them calling each other with some stupid childish names. She finally couldn't take it any more that she got up from her seat, clenched her fists, and shouted at them.

"Will you two pipe down?! You're childish noise doesn't help solve anything. Let's just think how to explain all this to Hilda-neesan without revealing who you two really are."

After hearing the girl, the two suddenly stopped squabbling and sat back to their places. Oga scratched his head while Furuichi gave him one last murderous glare before turning serious about their situation.

Lamia had already told them how she and Hilda met. She assured the two men that her friend was kind and could be trusted despite of her fierceness. She also told them a little about the blonde, while of course, carefully excluding the parts that are too personal. On the other hand, Furuichi explained to her how they meet Hilda the other day and how she got them into trouble by leaving them to pay all the damages she caused. He told the pink haired girl that they spent all their winnings on paying the store owners and the people who got beaten up by Hilda. However, they couldn't pay all of them and that was why they were being chased.

"Hey Lamia, didn't you say that Hilda-san can be trusted?" Furuichi suddenly asked. "Why don't we just tell her the truth?"

"Good point, Furuichi!" Oga said in surprise. "I'm glad you're brain's working now. Must be the punch I gave you."

"Shut up!" cried Furuichi. "It still hurts you know."

"I don't think that would be a great idea", Lamia disagreed. "Hilda-neesan has some kind of hatred towards the royal family. Well, technically, not the royal family. It's just something that involves the royal family."

"Huh? You're not making any sense there." Oga said as he creased the space between his brows, obviously confused with what Lamia stated.

"I can't explain it to you", Lamia answered them with downcast eyes. "It's something to do with Hilda-nee's past..."

Furuichi looked at the girl and guessed that it might be something too personal to discuss. He crossed his arms on his chest and sighed, "I guess we have no choice then..."

"Yes...", Lamia added solemnly.

"Geez...", Oga scratched his cheek. "Why does she have to take part in this? It'd just make things difficult for me if that bitch-"

 _Craash_.

The three of them quickly turned their heads to where the noise came from. They gaped in surprise and turned pale as they saw a blonde woman suddenly jumped off from behind the crates near to where Oga was sitting.

"Who are you calling bitch, sewer rat?", the blonde said as she unsheathed the sword from its scabbard. Her eyes were on fire as she glared at the two men who supposedly 'abducted' her friend.

Furuichi almost shit his pants when Hilda's emerald orbs turned fiery red. He swore that he could feel the blonde's glare piercing through his very soul. His cowardly instincts told him to move away from the angry woman so he quickly scrambled to where Lamia was sitting and hid in her cape. Because of this, Hilda got even more infuriated and pointed her sword to Oga's neck as quick as lightning.

"H-Hilda..." Oga gulped as the naked blade almost touched the skin on his neck. He didn't move from his place like what his white haired friend did.

"What?!" Hilda growled as she moved her sword even closer to the man's neck, the blade slightly touching the skin. "How do you know my name?!"

"W-wait Hilda-nee!" Lamia jumped from her seat, shaking her hands in front of her to stop the blonde. "D-don't hurt the pri-... I mean Oga. Don't hurt him please... It's me who told them your name!"

"And why would you do that Lamia?", Hilda frowned at her friend, her eyes demanding answers. "Did these punks tortured you?!"

Lamia found it hard to breathe as she glanced at the blade now touching Oga's neck. She gulped and tried to speak calmly to her blonde friend. "No they did not torture me Hilda-nee.. P-please put the sword away. I'll explain everything to you."

"What's this suppose to mean Lamia? Are you siding with them?"

"O-oi woman," Oga suddenly spoke, cold sweat running down from his forehead, "just listen to her... and put your sword away."

"I will not put my sword away, you dumbass!" Hilda gritted her teeth, her mind wondering what was going on. "Lamia, explain to me what's going on here."

Lamia sighed a little bit. She sat back on the crate while Furuichi sat three feet away from her. His face now calm and serious though a bit pale. He glanced at the pink haired girl who also put on serious face beside him. He wondered how Lamia would explain it all to her friend.

"I know these guys Hilda-nee", she started. "Their parents are friends with my father..."

Before she continued, she looked at her friend to see her reaction but there was no expression written on her face as usual. However, it somehow relieved her to see the fiery glare gone from her friend's eyes. The blonde must have calm down.

"That man's name is Oga", she continued as she pointed a finger at the sweating black haired man.

"Ogre?" Hilda raised her eyebrow and smirked. "No wonder he's ugly."

Oga protested at the blonde who quickly tightened her grip on her sword at his protest. Meanwhile, Furuichi chuckled beside Lamia. He felt like he was avenged and he praised Hilda for doing it. Even so, he just earned a glare from the blonde.

Lamia's lips twitched a bit as she forced a smile before continuing her explaination, "Oga's father is...um... is a higher ranking official than my father...before he became the royal physician...!"

The blonde stared at her for a few a moment which made Lamia stopped her breathing. The two men tensed on their places as they waited for Hilda to say something.

"Hmm..." Hilda finally spoke. "So he's father is the head of the royal guards?" The pink haired girl quickly nodded and nodded too much because of relief.

The two men gulped at what Lamia declared. It was a close description but it didn't really hit the mark. They cheered Lamia inside their heads as they put on a serious face and anxiously waited for her to continue explaining and pull everything off.

"What about him?" Hilda suddenly nodded to the white haired man beside Lamia.

Lamia fought herself not to blush. She clenched her fists as tight as she could until her knuckles became white. She didn't even glanced at Furuichi so she wouldn't turn red. She then tried to explain, "He is...he was a previous patient of my father. He suffered from malaria and tuberculosis when he was 12 years old but my father miraculously cured him! You know how great my father is right?!"

Furuichi couldn't believe how Lamia explained to Hilda about him. His face turned blank just by hearing her words. _"Malaria?! Tuberculosis?! Really?"_ he said in his mind. But then, it was better than telling the blonde the truth.

"Sh-she's right Hilda-san!" he shouted from his seat, trying to play along with Lamia's explanation. "My parents are very grateful that Lamia's father saved my life. We owe him and his family a lot. Dr. Folkas is indeed the greatest doctor in the kingdom!"

Hilda gave him a frown. "I didn't tell you to speak, Creepichi..."

 _"Huh? Why is she calling me Creepichi? Does she remember what Oga called me the other day? It can't be!"_ His eyes turned white and his jaw dropped from its place as he thought of this. He then put on a friendly smile as he tried to redeem himself, "I-It's not my name Hilda-san..."

"Of course it is...Creepichi!" Hilda looked at him, her face blank but her eyes gave a disgusted look.

Furuichi couldn't help but cry from what he heard. He quickly stood up from where he was seated and pointed an accusing finger at his friend. "This is all your fault Oga! Why don't you say something you idiot?!"

Oga sat there without moving an inch. His face didn't even show any emotion. He became wary of the blade near his neck that he just didn't know how to answer his friend. What he just managed to say was, "Yeah", plus a sweat which dropped on the side of his temples.

Furuichi got extremely annoyed by his friend's answer that he launched towards Oga and shouted, "I'm gonna kill you Ogaaa!"

 _Smaack._

Furuichi suddenly stopped when a crate hit his face. The three people wide-eyed as they watched him falling down as if in slow motion. When his body hit the floor, the white haired man groaned with pain. Oga quickly turned his head to where the crate came from and saw six figures in silhouette standing in the middle of the passageway.

"Kekeke", a voice came from one of the shadowy figures, "We found you at last, Oga!"


	7. Chapter VI: Today, We Are Allies

Hi guys. Sorry it took me awhile to post an update. So to make up for it, here's a long chapter. I just hope I didn't messed up in this update. Forgive me if i did. Please review again. I really appreciate your support. Peace and love to you all. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Beelzebub.

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

 **Today, We Are Allies**

"Kekeke...We finally found you, Oga!"

Six figures suddenly appeared standing at the end of the passageway a few meters away from them. Their faces were shadowed as the brightness of the sun only beamed at the white pavements of the street behind them. They stood there in such a manner that their silhouettes looked spooky and bizarre. Because of this, the four other people in the dark passageway looked at them with creased brows and half opened eyes, unable to comprehend what they were doing.

"Tch, I don't think they know what we're doing", whispered a voice from one of the six figures.

"Kekeke", laughed another, "Don't mind them. They're just stunned by our coolness that they can't think straight."

"That's damn right", said the one in the middle. "Why don't we let these punks know who we are."

"Hell yeah!" yelled the five in unison.

One by one, the six figures jumped forward from where they stood. As they yelled each of their names to the small audience in front of them, they struck the same pose which they did during their shadowy entrance. The four people, seeing the six weirdos doing their pose in a closer distance, finally understood how and why they looked bizarre in their silhouettes. And when they did, they wished that these morons hadn't moved any closer to them.

"We are the MK5+1!", declared the men, their faces proclaimed pride and of overflowing confidence, but the four other people just gave them a blank stare.

"We are sent by Himekawa-san to collect the payment for the damages you caused the other day, Oga!" said the shortest one named Ikari.

"That's right, Oga" added another one who had a black wavy tuft of hair dangling in front of his face, his right finger pointing at Hilda. "I hope your bitchy woman hasn't forgotten what she did to me. I was hoping if she could pay me back too."

Hilda scowled at the wavy haired man. How dare he called her a bitchy woman? More importantly, how dare he referred her as "his" woman? It was the second time today already! How could these stupid fools label her with such a name? Her right eye twitched just by thinking about it.

"Oi seaweed haired moron!", she shouted at the guy, her glare became more menacing as ever, "What did you just call me right now?"

"Hehe. You want me to repeat it blondie?" said the man in a taunting voice, the other five weirdos laughed with him. "I just said -"

 _"Goood_ _niiiiiiiiight!"_

The five men stopped laughing and were taken aback. They wide eyed as they watched their friend named Shimokawa flew in the sky and twinkled like a star. It happened so quickly that one of them, who was standing next to Shimokawa, almost fainted. When they saw who it was who punched the wavy haired man to the sky, their jaws dropped down altogether. Now, they even looked more bizarre with their pale frightened faces in their trembling body.

"Tch", the black haired man said as he looked up to the sky then to the men in front of him, his right pinkie slightly stuck in his right ear. "Damn, you guys are so loud and annoying."

The three other people, especially the blonde, were completely stunned in their places as they wondered what just happened. One moment ago, Oga was just sitting there without even moving an inch, sweating as he cautiously watched the naked sword pointed at his neck. Then, with just a blink of an eye, he was already a few steps away from the weirdos and had already sent one of them flying in the sky with just a punch.

Hilda was surprised. In fact, she was really amazed more than the others. She didn't notice how the black haired man escaped from the blade that she was holding close to his neck. If there had been any struggle, or a sign of escape, may it be small or not, there would have been a wound or scratch on his skin, but there was none. Since the day that she met him, it had already occurred to her that this man was strong and it somehow impressed her. Yet, realizing that someone like him was also capable of challenging her outstanding reflexes, it irked her even more. Or did it?

"Oi", Oga suddenly turned and spoke to her, his hand scratching the back of his head. "Sorry if I surprised you but these punks were too noisy. I'm just teaching them how to keep quiet."

"You fool", Hilda broke from her little trance as she heard him spoke. She walked towards him, her brows knitted at the center, "Don't get too full of yourself just because you escaped from my sword without me noticing it. Next time, I won't let you get away..."

"Huuh?" the black haired man growled as the blonde walked passed by him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Hilda ignored him. She slightly bowed her head, her blonde bangs bouncing gently as she walked. Without thinking about it, she then added in a soft voice, _"Though that was quite impressive ..."_

Oga didn't hear what she said but when he caught up to her, he saw a faint smile curling at the side of her lips. It wasn't the kind that irritated him before. Last time it was a smirk which made him feel that he's looked down, mocked or challenged. This one was new to him and it felt different. He suddenly paused, wondering what that smile meant.

"I don't get you", he said, slightly frowning his face and scratching his cheek . "A few minutes ago, you looked angry, now you're smi-"

Oga froze on his place when a sudden blur of black and yellow flashed before his eyes. It was too fast for him to recognize or dodge but he knew where it came from. Before he realized it, he had already been flung to the wall head first. The wall cracked as it met his "iron" head. He got a little scratch on his forehead but that was all. Enraged by what happened to him, he quickly stood up and faced the blonde.

"What the hell's wrong with you bitch?!" he shouted, pointing a finger at the blonde. A vein popped on his temple and his teeth looked like a piranha's.

"Shut your mouth, you fool! It's your fault for letting your guard down", Hilda hissed. Her eyes squinted as she grimaced at him but she was not angry. She just felt a little bit annoyed. But what was annoying her? She couldn't tell.

"That so?" Oga gave her a smirk. "I wonder who let their guard down in the first place."

With that said, Hilda got instantly pissed. She stood there in the dimmed passageway, her head bowed down, and a dark aura seemed to surround or emit from her. She put the sword in front of her, ready to attack. It sparkled as it caught the light and her emerald orbs glared behind its blade.

"You dare mock me sewer rat?!" she said. "Then, let me grant your death wish!"

"Bring it on!" answered Oga as he grinned at her like a devil. With a blink of an eye, the blonde quickly launched at him and tore a part of his clothes. He got surprised and he staggered for a moment as he tried to catch his balance. When he was about to do his counterattack, a laugh suddenly broke out and echoed in the passageway.

"Kekeke... Ignoring us the whole time while you're having a lover's quarrel. Ke! how stuuupid!"

Oga and Hilda halted. When they turned around, their eyes widened as they saw Lamia and Furuichi being tied up with a rope, a piece of cloth covering their mouths to stop them from shouting.

"You bastards!" Hilda shouted as she gritted her teeth.

"Stupid Furuichi!" the black haired man shouted as well, but his eyes glared at his friend. "Why didn't you scream when they caught you?! Why did you let them catch you, you idiot?!"

The white haired man mumbled as loud as he could despite the cloth that was covering his mouth, veins popping up on his head. Basically, he was complaining and cursing at his idiotic friend but of course, Oga couldn't understand him.

"What?!" Oga leaned his head forward, shouting back at his friend. "Damn it! I can't understand you."

 _Paak!_

"Stop playing around you fool!" Hilda roared as she hit Oga in the face.

The black haired man winced as he met the blow. He cursed back at the blonde, calling her with different names, but Hilda walked towards him and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. Oga gulped when he looked at her serious face which was inches away from his. Her emerald eyes glinted steely as she stared at his brown orbs.

"None of that matters right now," she added. "I don't care what happens to you and your friend but I have to save Lamia. So don't you dare get in my way."

The blonde quickly pushed the black haired man away. She glared at him once more then walked towards the six men who held her friend captive. When she was a few feet away in front of them, she clenched her fists, seeing how they tightly tied up her friend. Oga looked at her, wide eyed. This was the first time that a woman, with such a kind of attitude, suddenly got him all serious. When it was only him and Furuichi, he didn't really take everything seriously. Even when they got into a bad situation like this, they would just face it like it's some sort of a game.

He 'tch-ed' as walked towards the blonde. When he stopped beside her, he said, "Whatever. But don't complain when I beat all of them first, woman."

"Hah!" Hilda smirked. "As if I'd let you, dumbass."

"Kekeke!" Ikari chuckled as he watched them, a vein popped on his head. "Don't underestimate us Oga. Do you think we came here alone? Well, you're wrong!"

The short man grinned at them and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, more men came from both sides of the passageway. There were at least 50 of them who swarmed around Oga and Hilda and most of them were holding different weapons. Oga gritted his teeth as he saw that they're being outnumbered. He hated it when these bastards wouldn't fight fairly. If it was only him against all of them, he wouldn't wait for a second to punch them right away and beat the crap out of them. But now, the blonde was standing next to him. He glanced at her to see her reaction but her bangs were covering her face and she barely made any movements. He couldn't tell whether Hilda was pissed or, maybe, scared. He was about to speak to her when the blonde suddenly raised her head a bit and showed the smirk on her face.

"Oi dumbass", she calmly said to him. "I'll take care of this side and you take care of the other."

Oga observed her for a moment, his face showed no expression. After a few seconds, he finally answered her with a grin on his face. "Huh! You don't have to tell me, woman. I'll just beat whoever comes at me from any side."

Hilda smiled at his remark. She had not thought of fighting alongside with someone before, let alone fighting together with this man. But it didn't matter now. They have to work together to save their friends. They stood there back-to-back facing their opponents. When the short man named Ikari ordered to attack, the men came dashing at them and charged with their weapons. The pair also began to attack or defend themselves. Oga punched and kicked while Hilda skillfully swung her sword. One by one, their opponents got beaten up or were sent flying a few meters away, but then, there were too many of them.

Oga looked at Hilda and noticed that she was already catching her breath. She also looked tired. She might be strong and fearless but she's still a woman. He gritted his teeth when he saw more men coming at her. Without any hesitation, he quickly moved to her side and punched the men that were about to attack the blonde.

"Dumbass!" Hilda said under her breath. "I don't need your help here!"

"Don't give me that shit!" Oga yelled back at her. "You're already worn out damn it!"

"Fool!" the blonde frowned, her back facing him. "Don't look down on me because I'm a woman. If there's someone who's already worn-out, it'd be you."

"What the heck?!" said Oga as he slammed the guy near him to the wall, the other men backed off a bit. "You're still a bitch even though you're worn-out!"

"And you're still a dumbass!" the blonde responded as she attacked the man who's going to launch at Oga from his left side.

Lamia watched at the fight in front of her and she couldn't help but got teary eyed as she looked at Hilda. If Oga hadn't beaten the men that almost got her friend, the blonde would be in serious danger. She wouldn't know what to do if that happened to Hilda. She tried struggling to see if she could escape but she couldn't. The rope tied around her was too tight. She tried shouting Hilda's name but her voice was overwhelmed by the shouts and cries of the men. Furuichi quickly nudged his shoulder at the pink haired girl to calm her down. He looked at her and shook his head, telling her to stop struggling. Lamia instantly knew what he meant. It was useless if she kept on struggling, it wouldn't help Oga and Hilda. She wanted to cry but she didn't want Furuichi to see her. So, she just bowed down her head and wished that somebody would help her friends.

"Oi, Oga!" a voice suddenly came from nowhere. It was quite loud that everybody stopped fighting and wondered who's voice it was.

"Up here, you punks!" said the voice.

Oga and Hilda looked up and saw three men standing on the roof. They squinted their eyes as they couldn't recognize who they were until the three men jumped off the roof and landed in front of them.

"Yo, Oga!" said the man with the light orange hair. "So this is were you've been hiding huh?"

"You guys..." Oga muttered as he put on a blank face. "What are you doing here? Have you come here to fight?"

"No. We were looking for a blonde but we stumbled upon these guys so we just followed them", said the big guy with braided pig tails.

"And you end up standing on the roof?!" Oga said, his voice quite surprised.

"Oh look Kanzaki", said another man who noticed Hilda standing behind Oga. "Oga's woman is here too."

Oga glanced at Hilda and asked, his right thumb pointing back at the three men, "You know these guys?"

"Hmm...He's the lip chained freak I beat up this morning when I was looking for Lamia", Hilda answered cooly with her usual stoical expression. The black haired man sweat dropped as he heard her answer.

"Oi Oga", Kanzaki suddenly spoke, a vein popping on his head. "Could you step aside while I settle my score with your woman?"

"No you can't", Oga replied shaking his hand from left to right in front of his face. "We're busy at the moment and she's not my woman."

"Huh? Are you kidding me?" Kanzaki growled, ignoring Oga's last comment. "What makes you busy at this moment huh?"

"Kanzaki-san, look", the big guy said as he pointed at the men surrounding them. There were many of them though there were already a few lying on the ground. Kanzaki looked at them with an annoyed face. When he turned his head to the side, he saw Furuichi and a pink haired girl with ropes tied around their bodies and near them were the MK5.

"I see...", Kanzaki smiled, as if realizing something. "So this what makes you busy huh? Damn you, Oga. Why'd you always have to be the busier one? Let us in on this too."

"Huh? You don't need to-" Before Oga could finish his sentence, Kanzaki already axe-kicked the man in front of him. Natsume, who always kept his smiling face, and Shiroyama the big guy followed him as well.

"Tch. You guys are fools", Oga added with a grin on his face as he watched them beat up a few. He then started grabbing two men and crushed both of their heads to the floor. When he stood up, he glanced back at Hilda who was now slashing her enemies in front of her. He sweat dropped as he watched the blonde attacking her enemies without holding back.

After a few moments of crushing, punching, kicking, and slashing, the fight finally subsided. The thugs, who still had a few energy left in their limping body, ran like chickens away from Oga and the gang. The MK5 however didn't get a chance to escape as they were tied with ropes after they were beaten to a pulp. Lamia even kicked them after she was freed by Hilda.

"That's what you get when you messed up with us, you freaks!" the pink haired girl said.

"Lamia that's enough", Hilda said as she looked at her friend. She then turned towards Oga and the other men. Her emerald eyes glared at them and the temperature of the atmosphere seemed to drop. "Now, where were we? I've already had enough of this nonsense and you calling me "his woman" though I despise this sewer rat a lot. Tell me then, which of you got the nerve to start this stupid news."

The men turned white and started sweating when they saw Hilda looking at them like the queen of hell. Each of them quickly thought of a reason to escape the impending wrath of the blonde.

"O-Oi Natsume", Kanzaki started, his feet already moving away from his friends. "We forgot to buy some milk this morning."

"Haha. Why are you walking away Kanzaki-kun?" Natsume said as he followed his friend, his hand scratching his cheek. "I think it's fish that we forgot to buy."

"W-wait for me Kanzaki-san!" Shiroyama shouted as his friends were already far away from him.

Oga and Furuichi gulped as they watched Kanzaki and his friends trotting hurriedly when they reached the street. Now, they were the only ones left. When they looked back at Hilda, they quickly averted their gaze from the menacing eyes of the blonde. Furuichi couldn't help but tremble. He bowed down his head and his face was full of sweat. He tried to calm himself by clenching his fist on his sides.

"H-Hilda-san", he suddenly spoke, his voice trembling, "well...um...you see..."

When he looked up and met Hilda's eyes, his voice instantly disappeared. He wanted to say something but his mouth remained opened and his jaw wouldn't move. He tried his best to break from this kind of curse until he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. His head creaked as he tried to turn his head.

"O-Oga..." he said, his voice hoarse which sounded between a whisper or a cry.

"I'll leave everything to you Furuichi", Oga told him, his face serious and sparkled with pride for his friend. He then added solemnly as he gave one final wave at his friend, "Sayonara."

After he bid farewell to his white haired friend, Oga dashed as fast as he could and soon disappeared in the crowd. Of course, Furuichi followed him crying as he shouted curses at his friend.

Lamia watched them scampering hurriedly on the street like idiots. She squinted her eyes while giving an expressionless face.

"Morons", she said. "Are we going after them Hilda-nee?"

Hilda sighed and answered her friend, "That's enough stupidity for today Lamia. Let's just go home."

Lamia smiled at her and nodded as she answered, "Yeah."

* * *

Whew! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Thanks a lot for those who are reading and following my story.


End file.
